The Island
by bunji the wolf
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki trapped on a remote Island, Naruto will soon find out he isn't alone. Naruto must make a choice to side between two villages trapped in an Endless war or try to end the war himself. But Naruto will soon find out this Island will push him to his limits, not as a Ninja but as a human being. Naruto X Futa Harem/normal Harem -blood, gore, lemon, Dark elements, Futanari-
1. Chapter 1

**I don't the Naruto series but I do own the OCs of this story**

**Hello all, Bunji. I've real busy lately with life. And didn't get the chance to bring this story out sooner during Feb earlier than I plan. But I do keep my word, it's still Feb so yeah. Sorry for those still waiting on Red with Love, working on the new chapter though. Also for those looking forward to 'Naruto's Tournament' next chapter will be out soon.**

**I decided to twist the first part of an old idea and fuse it with my new one. Anyway, this a Naruto X Futa Harem fic, most women in Naruto's Harem in this story are OC (Original Characters) note Naruto will have some girls from his series but as of right now. Naruto's main girls will be on the Island. Note some of the girls on the Island are Futanari, the next chapter of this story will explain things.**

**Also this story will have these elements-Lemon/sex, Rape, characters death, Blood and Gore-note of these elements will happen on Naruto's journey on the Island. I decided not to hold back on this story and go full on this one.**

**If none of these elements you like or suits you please leave, this is your only warning!**

**That's all for now, enjoy the first chapter!**

**Chapter I-From Prisoner to Host part 1**

Somewhere on a strange remote island far from any site of civilization, young sixteen year old Naruto Uzumaki lie there on the sandy beach grounds of this unknown island. Naruto was pretty banged up, his mind wasn't right now only fog filled his mind as he tried to remember how he ended up here in the first place. There was a large white colored boat that crush, the boat was on fire. Judging from the smile on Naruto's face he was the one who cause it.

Naruto couldn't move his body at all. His body suffers heavy damage, half of his clothes were either torn or burned. He turned his head looking to his right to see other men who were alive but like him were wounded.

His body wasn't broken he was just in a lot of pain, sore from the toe to neck.

Naruto closed his eyes as he tried to remember how he got here?

**Flashback:**

A normal Monday afternoon it was for our knucklehead hero Naruto Uzumaki, on a single solo mission to the land of waves. To visited his old friends the people of waves although Naruto's mission was to deliver a cake.

Storing the cake in his backpack it only took Naruto a day to get to the land of waves with ease. Naruto was happily to do he hadn't seen the people of waves in a very long time.

**Forest of the mist:**

Naruto was almost there, he was only a few more steps away from there.

However before Naruto could enter the village he stop at the great bridge that was filled with memories of his first real mission. Naruto looked up to the bridge had Naruto's name on it.

'_The Great Naruto Bridge.' _He thought with a smile follow by a chuckle.

The moment Naruto step on the bridge he walk again and again the more he walk the more of the battle on the big bridge appear in his head "What memories this place had, it really changed me a lot." Afterward Naruto walked along into the village to meet his old friends.

**Tazuna's house:**

Tazuna answer the door "Naruto long time no see kid, heh you grown boy." The old man chuckle with a friendly smile and welcome the teen ninja into his household.

Naruto open his backpack and took out the cake it was kept in a seal scroll, Naruto unseal it and within the scroll it turned out to be a large birthday cake "So who's birthday is it old man?"

"Inari my grandson he's growing up to be a little brat just like you Naruto. You really have changed this village ever since you defeated Zabuza and Gato. We had a good long three years of peace thanks too you kid." Tazuna then laugh.

"Where is Inari?" Naruto looked around to see nobody was home at all.

"Ah don't worry Inari and Tsunami went out for a bit, stay I bet Inari would like to see you especially on his birthday." Naruto nod his head "Yeah I liked that."

Shortly afterward Inari and Tsunami arrive home in surprise to see Naruto, as it turn out Tazuna asked of Tsunade to sent Naruto on this mission for Tazuna's sake and of course for Inari knowing seeing an old friend would make a birthday even better.

"Naruto it been a long time." Inari grinned.

Naruto grinned back "I see you still got that grin. It has been three years you gotten taller." Inari's height his head was up to Naruto's chest. Inari nod his head "Yup I am so glad to you see you again where's Sakura and Sasuke?"

"Well Baa-chan only sent me, Sakura-chan is busy Tsunade's is her sensei. And well as for Sasuke…let just say that guy is the doing the samurai." Naruto told Inari but in Naruto's thoughts he wishes the whole team seven would be here but however fate is a cruel thing.

"Ah cool maybe next year?" Naruto nod "Yeah that's sound like a plan."

**Few hours later:**

After eating cake and listening to Tazuna being dunk and singing old songs only a grandfather would know. It was time for Naruto to leave and head on home.

"Naruto you sure you should be leaving at this hour." Tsunami said "The sun is almost gone and the moon will be up soon."

"Nah I'm fine I can handle myself fine, not a kid anymore. Trust me I'll be just fine well it was nice seeing you guys again. I think it's time for to go." With that said and done Naruto said his goodbyes to the family that he has changed.

"Ah man that was great my stomach is full. That cake tasted pretty good I wonder did Baa-chan made that. Nah she couldn't that that cake was very tasty I wonder did Sakura-chan or Shizune made that?" Naruto was stunk in thought about who made that Cake but either way the cake was good and heading on home is more importation a day walk wouldn't hurt and knowing Naruto he would be back at Konoha by tomorrow morning if he runs that is?

"HEY!" A voice yelled behind Naruto the voice caught Naruto off guard as Naruto turn around to see who was there. However when Naruto turn and look the only thing he saw before he got the lights out was a broken branch of a tree.

Naruto rolled twice in mid air before hitting the ground Naruto couch twice before his completely black out he'd heard a voice as everything went black.

"Well that was easy in fact too easy." said the voice was male.

"Well better easy then hard right? Come on let's go he should make a good sell he's young and I bet a lot of people would pay big for someone like him back home."

"Hmm he looks sixteen no fifteen? Blonde spiky hair, blue eyes was it?"

"Crystal blue eyes."

"Oh that's a bonus and he's from Konoha too another fine bonus."

"Look this guy got a tattoo cool ass too another bonus?"

"Maybe let's spike hair, crystal blue, from Konoha and strange tattoo what do we got?"

"Wow this guy will cost about twenty thousand maybe, not a bad price I would say myself brother."

"Yeah, yeah, if he matures in the pants area another hundred point for ladies to love."

"Selling people as slave is pretty wrong brother."

"Yeah I know dummy but you got to live no matter what the cost, beside he's lucky he's going to sell for the ladies department remember."

"Yeah I would truly feel sorry for him if those sick ass old guy brought oh man I am going to need a shower once we get back home brother."

"Enough talking and more walking."

"Alright brother."

And so Naruto Uzumaki has been capture by these two unknown brothers, will Naruto escape before he's on sale? Or Naruto will overcome this new but strange challenge that awaits him?

**Two days later: Somewhere at an unknown location:**

"Hmm." Was the sound Naruto made he finally woke up after being strike down hard. However there nothing was he couldn't see anything his sight was cut off. Naruto got familiar quickly trying to move his arms he could not as for his legs they could move but he heard the sound of chain noise. Judging from this Naruto guess it as much.

_'Ok my feet are chain together, my hands are tie with thick rope and I got a bag over my head yup and I bet they took my tool pocket as well.'_

Naruto tried to move but couldn't, trap like a rat and to make thing even worst he was on the ground. Naruto wasn't sure where he was all he knows what it was pretty quiet and shaky, then the shaky feeling from the ground stop.

"So these are the new slaves you found so far?" a deep male's voice asked.

"Yup I told you we could do it six slaves as promise." said a light male's voice.

'_Slave oh this is not good.'_

"Well six males slave but slaves nonetheless I see you have a Konoha within your hold. Very nice gentlemen you did well now let's go the ladies are waiting for what new toys we have for them. Time is money." said the deep male voice.

"Yes Mr. Thomas." Naruto then felt someone picked him up by grabbing his arms whoever it was must be very strong and big. Naruto took his chance at escape he shook his head and struggle enough to get the bag off his head.

"Hold still." A quick jab to the gut stop Naruto's struggle while Naruto couldn't see as much as there were bright lights everywhere. Show lights they were binding Naruto's sight. Naruto was then drop to the ground _'Ouch' _the person put duck tape over Naruto's mouth too to keep him quiet after that the person put the bag over Naruto's head again.

From there Naruto was once again picked up and carried.

"Move him to the back like the others."

**Elsewhere: In Konoha**

"Ah it been two days since Naruto left. Hope he's having a good time." Shizune said while thinking about Naruto's safety while Tsunade just chuckle taking a quick drink of her sake.

"I'm sure he's fine after all he isn't a kid anymore, more like a stubborn idiot." Tsunade chuckle once more while Shizune sweatdrop.

"I trust Naruto he has done so much for the village hidden in the leaf. I think it's only fair that we give some alone time. And have him go see his friends we can't have him deal our problems all the time." Shizune agreed with Tsunade's words.

**Somewhere in another village Two hours later:**

It was nine o'clock the village of Kuma was live and ready, as many villagers and people from other lands came to the slave market that Mr. Thomas William was hosting. Standing about 6'3 wearing an all dark green business suit wearing green color fingerless gloves, his skin tan color his eyes were black the man was in his late sixty having a white beard with white hair long hair to his back.

"Ladies and gentlemen for those who are first time visitors welcome to the village of Kuma! We wish and hoped that you will enjoy your stay in our lovely village." Thomas laughed "Then before the shows begin we will have the men and women slip into two groups as today show we have both slave of the male and female sex class."

All the men and women went into two different large groups, the group of men and women were about a group of forty people.

"And remember people these slaves that we just have in are rare and special. They will make wonderful maids or slaves for your services at your household. And with these chakra collars they will not casing trouble for you!" Thomas's words brought joy to those who couldn't wait for it.

**Back stage:**

After awhile Naruto was ungagged, the bag was taken off his head.

"Man these clothed doesn't suit me." Naruto spoke while he and few other capturer males much like him agreed with the young teen. The clothed that Naruto was force to wear was a pair of white pants, with no shirt however Naruto wore a black color collar he felt funny while wearing his collar.

"Yeah, I hear you kid this is bullshit. How the hell did they capture us, talk about getting jump on." Spoke a middle age man.

'_Damn they took my gear I feel like my chakra is drain damn it.'_ Naruto thought _'Guess I have to wait for my escape wait for that perfect moment. I better not do anything that might get my ass kicked.'_

After ten seconds Naruto and the other males were force out on stage from there, Naruto did his best not to look at anyone in the eye. Keeping his eyes focus on his feet.

"First up we have is a young man who is sixteen year old." Thomas said "Blonde spiky hair, crystal blue eyes." Thomas saw Naruto wasn't looking up so he grab Naruto by his hair and force him to look at the group of women who thinking of buying him.

"Look ladies see the wonder crystal eyes he has, and not only that see the whisker on his cheeks they're real. He's a one of kind ladies." Thomas said.

"Oh he's really cute." Spoke one of the women.

"He got pretty eyes." Another woman spoke

"Oh those eyes are beautiful." Another woman said

"He got a sexy tattoo on his stomach." Another one also spoke as well.

"Three hundred!" The betting started.

"Five hundred!"

"Six hundred!"

"One thousand!"

"Three thousand!"

"Ten thousand!"

There was a long pause as many of the women had a long glare at one another.

"Going once, going twice!" The Thomas said.

There was a long pause that lasted for over a minute.

"Stole! To Ms. Yujin of the land of Grass!" Thomas yelled.

**End of Flash back:**

Naruto slowly rose up, holding his right side. He groans in pain as he looked at the other men who were slaves much like him. Naruto heard one of the men laughed.

"Hey kid gotta say that was some crazy shit, blowing up the boat ha-ha-ha-ha!" Naruto shook his head with a smile.

While being shipped to the land of Grass by sea, Naruto was able to get free thanks to the Kyuubi. The chakra of the Kyuubi overcharged the chakra collar. Naruto used his Rasengan on the boat's engine.

Suddenly Naruto saw a look of fear came across the face of one of the surviving men. Naruto was about to looked over his shoulder to see who was there. But Naruto only a foot strike him in the face knotting him out cold in one strike.

Naruto could hear the sound of the other men screaming, they yelled their lungs out. Naruto suddenly felt something stab him in the stomach. But soon there was long pause of silences until Naruto heard a young woman's voice, Naruto let out a loud groan in pain.

"This one is still alive. It looks so different. What is it?" The woman's voice said.

"I think it's a man?" A second woman's voice spoke.

"A man? Oh Queeny should see this." A third woman's voice said.

"You think so? Queeny and the bitch is the only one who had seen a man. Are you sure this is a man?" Naruto felt someone poke at his right cheek.

"He's cheeks are so soft. He got whiskers markings. Maybe he's a cat or tiger, like the mutant shark men from the dark rivers?" The third woman said.

"Knot it off." The first woman said.

"If he's really a man let see if he got you know what." The second woman let out a perverted giggled.

"Hold on now. Lets hurry and bring him and the dead ones back to the Village." The first woman said.

"And the remaining living ones, but first, could ya remove your Spear from his stomach." The third woman said. Naruto felt the spear ripped from his stomach quickly.

"Look his wound it's…healing!" The third woman yelled.

**Hours later:**

Naruto woke to the sound of drums beating. The beating grew louder and louder by every second. Naruto open his eyes, only for them to widen upon what he saw.

A large group of beautiful naked women, dancing by the beats of the loud drums, everyone of them wore face paint. The face paint resemble of a skull face. All the women wore the same face paint. Naruto notice his hands were tied behind his back.

"Finally wake huh?" A woman's voice spoke to him. Naruto looked in front of him to see a naked woman who much like him had her hands tied behind her back. The woman had beautiful long red hair that stopped to her back. Her breasts were large, her eyes were golden amber. She had strange but beautiful tattoos all over her arms.

"It has been years since I've ever seen a man. Especially one so young." The woman smiled at Naruto. Naruto couldn't help but smile back at the woman. But he couldn't take his eyes off hers there was something strange about her eyes that bother him.

"Who are you?" He asked the woman.

"You may call me Zita. You are?" The woman said with a big smile.

"Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki." He introduced himself.

"Lovely name you have there." She said.

"You seem very calm about being capture." He sweatdrop.

"I am." She chuckle.

"Why?" He looked worry.

"That's because you are here." Again she chuckle.

"Come again?" He raised a brow.

"You are a male, you are alive, in a cage. Surely you are special if not they would have gutted you and cook you in an instant." She told him.

"They…eat males?" Naruto's eyes widen.

"Normally they don't. Normally they eat anything that breathes or don't poison them. But as I said, it has been years since the Queen and I have ever seen a man." Zita explain to Naruto.

"And who is this Queen?" He asked.

"SISTERS!" A voice shouted. The drums instantly stop. As all eyes turned to see a short brown hair woman holding what appears to be a machete in the air.

"For years, this endless War has haunted us. But today that ends tonight! Today we finally capture the Queen of our enemies and tonight! We shall ravish our Queen's Nemesis! But not just that, we have a living men in our village! Our Queen hasn't seen a male in years! We will see if they has what it takes to be our equal! May the flesh of the dead ones grand us new found strength to protect our village from the likes of that BITCH!" The woman let out a battle cry as all the other women let out a battle cries of their own.

"Oh crap." Naruto mumble.

"The girls are full of energy tonight. No doubt mating will happen soon after dinner." Zita said with a frown.

"Mating?" Naruto's eyes widen while his face blush red, thinking tons of girl on girl action ran through his teenage mind.

"Sex of course. But I believe we should escape before that happens. Trust me this village can become very 'rough' when mating hour comes." Zita looked greatly upset what she explains to him.

"If you can help me get back to my village, you will be rewarded. My village isn't brutal as they are." Her smile made Naruto believe she was telling him the trust.

Naruto's hands were tied by a strong thick rope. Naruto sigh at first, he closed his eyes focusing on the weak point of the rope. Naruto used his brute strength to rip the rope apart. Zita's eyes widen for what she saw, never ever such raw strength in her life like his. Zita saw just for a moment, Naruto's eyes were red just for a moment. Her wonder what she saw.

Naruto untie Zita's hands. Zita stood up. Naruto sweatdrop the moment she stood up. She was a giant compare to his height.

'_She's huge!'_

'_**That's huge bitch!'**_ The Kyuubi said in the Uzumaki's thoughts.

Compare to height level, Naruto's height stop at Zita's breasts.

'_I'm six feet. She gotta be at least nine feet.'_ Naruto thought.

"Come," Zita grab his right hand and kick the wooden gate open. The sound of the gate open caught everyone's attention.

"They're escaping! CAPTURE THEM! DON'T LET HER ESCAPE! OUR SISTERS DIDN'T SACFIFCE THEIR LIVES FOR NOTHING!" The woman shouted with fury in her voice.

The two escaped into the jungle. Naruto tried to keep up with Zita but she knew the jungle far better than he did. She quite faster than him as well for such a very tall female she was. With the enemy right on their tails, out from nowhere a dragger was thrown it hit Zita in the back of her right leg. Zita fell to the ground.

"Zita!" Naruto yelled.

"Damn, they got me good." Zita pulled the dragger out from the back of her right leg. Naruto suddenly grab Zita carrying her in his arms. Naruto dashed through the forest using his speed to distance themselves from the enemy.

After awhile Naruto found his way back to the beach. He looked around with a sadden frown on his face.

"What's wrong?" She asked him.

"So I am on an Island." He said.

Naruto looked to his right and saw the remains of the large boat that carried him and the male slaves. The boat was a mess thanks to Naruto's Rasengan. The boat crash here before going up in flames. Naruto place Zita down on the sandy ground.

But before Naruto was about to take another step, he heard a noise from behind. Naruto quickly turn around only to grab an arrow before strike his face.

'_Amazing, such reflex he has.' _Zita thought.

"Stay away from the Queen Zita!" An angry woman's voice shouted from afar.

Naruto stood still as a small group of women much like had beautiful red hair. However unlike Zita they only had tattoos on their right arms. The tattoo Zita and women share was a symbol word called "**ING**" and a picture of a large creature. Naruto couldn't see what their tattoo was fully like due to it was night.

"Are you safe my lady?" The short red hair woman asked Zita. The woman had a Bow and Arrow which she aimed at Naruto's head. Zita lower the woman's aim on Naruto.

"Ease yourself my daughter. This man saved my life." Zita told her daughter.

"This is a man?" The woman looked shock, as Zita nodded her head. Zita's daughter glare at Naruto for a moment before she nodded her head.

"Naruto, would you like to come with us?" Zita asked him.

Naruto looked back at the ruin boat then back at the group of women. He shook his head.

"No thank you. I need to check something. See if my stuff were taken with me. Before the boat crash here I saw my things were on the boat my weapons, my headband and my special necklace. I can handle myself fine, trust me." He told the women.

"Very well then but if you ever so wish to come to my village. Head towards the west of the island beyond the blood soak fields you will find my village and as a token of saving my life." Zita looked at her daughter who nods her head. Zita's daughter withdraw a large metal knife, it was a Machete.

"Take this. You will need to survive. There are more just Amazons out there." Zita stared at him Naruto gave a slow nod as the women took their Queen and left the Uzumaki on the beach.

Naruto could hear strange noises coming from the forest. He started to regret his choice very soon. But he was a ninja, whatever out there he could handle. He dealt with dangerous things before and whatever the island has he was ready to take them on.

**Elsewhere on the East side of the Island:**

Entering a large tent, the short blonde hair woman enter the tent with a disappointed frown. She bowed down once entering the tent. There was another woman sitting in a large throne chair cast in shadow.

"Forgive me my Queen. Zita has escaped." The woman said.

A deep sigh of a woman was heard in the room.

"I was going to enjoy my chat with my big sister. What of the blonde one, the young male we capture along with the others?" The unknown woman's voice asked.

"Also gone." The woman told her Queen.

"Shame I was looking forward to see how he do in the arena. Do you know where he went?" The Queen asked her servant.

"No my Queen but we have sent a search party for the two." The woman inform her Queen.

"Call it off." The Queen said.

"My Queen?" The blonde woman looked confuse.

"I said call it off. No need to waste time for the girls, it's a good night to eat and drink don't think so? Go on go and bring the girls back. Drink, eat, party, fuck like crazy! Also would you be so kind to bring me a fresh heart from one of the men we capture, blood wine taste seems very dull, and I need fresh blood for my wine." The Queen smiled.

"Yes my Queen." The servant nodded. The servant left the Queen's tent, leaving the Queen alone to gather her thoughts. Rising up from her throne, a smile came across her face.

"It's been awhile since I went hunting." The Queen let out an evil chuckle.

**End of Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't own the Naruto series but do own the OCs of this story.**

**Chapter 2-From Prisoner to Host part 2**

**The Beach:**

It has been over a six hours since Naruto had arrived at the Island. And so far his stay has been…strange. Naruto looked at five cargo wooden boxes he found inside the burned remains of the ship. Naruto open the first box.

"There you are." He said follow with a chuckle.

Naruto found his clothes. He wrapped his Konoha headband around his head, he placed Tsunade's death necklace around his neck. But when Naruto was about to put his orange and black jacket on he'd notice something off about his necklace.

"Ah a hole, how?" He threw his jacket on the ground. He changed his slave pants to his orange and black pants.

Naruto open the second box only to find nothing but naughty books, the kind of books Jiraiya would praise for days. Naruto groan at the sight of the porno books. Naruto looked back to see the sun was rising.

"How long was I up?" He asked himself.

He looked away, turning his attention to the third box. Naruto open the third box and peeked inside what he held. A large look of joy appear on his face appear on his face.

"You're kidding me right?" He said, he laughs afterward. The box was filled with small boxes of Ramen pack.

"Thank you the God of Ramen!" He cried of joy.

But Naruto suddenly pause. He picked up one of the Ramen boxes. His eyes widen in fear.

"Heat….only. I'm on an Island….possible far away from civilization." He'd sweatdrop.

"FUCK!" He shouted!

**Later that afternoon:**

Naruto was tired but wide awake. He stared down at campfire watching the fire heat up his lunch for the day. The smell of Ramen blew in the cool wind. Naruto heard the sound of a growling stomach from afar.

Naruto looked back to see who was there out from the bushes from the jungle. Naruto saw what appear to be a large bear. The large bear was light brown, with a scar on its right eye. It had a red collar around its neck. Its claws were long and black. The bear raised its nose high in the air as it took a big sniff to smell Ramen.

Naruto froze with fear. The bear walked over to Naruto while glowing at the young Uzumaki. Naruto looked at his bowl of Ramen then back at the Bear.

'_**I'll give that Bear that Ramen if I were you kid.'**_ The Kyuubi told Naruto.

The Bear roared at him. Naruto placed the Ramen down on the floor in front of the Bear. Naruto slowly backed away. The Bear looked at the hot bowl of Ramen. Naruto watched the Bear ate his lunch. Naruto's stomach growl while Bear stared at Naruto for a moment.

The Bear looked at the young man with a curious stare. Standing still as the Bear quickly ate Naruto's lunch. The Bear went up to Naruto. The Bear suddenly stood up on two legs as it roared at him.

'_Oh I'm dead!'_ He thought.

The Bear drop down back on all four. The Bear ran towards the ocean and after entering about five feet deep of water, the Bear suddenly thrust its head into the ocean. The Bear turned around walking towards Naruto. Naruto saw the Bear had a large fish in its mouth. The Bear drop the fish in front of Naruto's feet.

"Um thanks?" He smiled at the large Bear. The Bear roar at him before running off back into the jungle. Naruto cooked the fish that was given to him by the Bear but as Naruto enjoyed his lunch his mind wonder off.

'What just happen?' He thought.

'_**Be lucky that bear was a friendly one.'**_ The Kyuubi said.

'_I've never knew Bears can live in places like this?'_

'_**Who say it was born here?'**_

'_You mean it was capture and brought here?'_ Naruto asked the Kyuubi.

'_**Didn't see that Bear had a collar? Must been someone's pet or capture it as a prize.'**_

'_I don't think it was capture. Judging from that scar on its eye, if it was capture I don't think it would have been so friendly towards me, I wonder where it went.'_ He wonders.

'_**Why don't you follow it? It's not like anyone where would steal your Ramen crap.'**_

'_Ramen isn't crap! You need to deal with what I eat and take it like a man…um er…FOX!'_

Naruto grab his machete and journey through the jungle. After awhile Naruto saw the bear he encounter on the beach. He notice how the Bear look at him but look away seconds later. The Bear seem to mind Naruto following it.

The Bear ran off as Naruto chase after it.

'_I feel like this Bear is lending me somewhere?'_ He thought.

'_**I doubt it will lend you to a trap. But then again it could belong to one of those women tribe?'**_

Naruto follow the Bear to a large open field. Once Naruto was in view sight of the open field, his eyes not out of pure joy of beautiful, but out of fear for the horrible sight his eyes lay on.

The open field was filled with countless bodies of women. All were gutted, torn apart, stab, burn. The smell of death filled the air. Naruto was about to throw up.

"What hell is this place?!" He felt ill to the core.

"So this must be the blood soak fields that woman told you about." Kyuubi said.

"This place looks like a battleground…no a warzone." He frowns. He walked around the field, trying his best not to make full eye contract with the dozen of corpses of the tribe women. Naruto notice different on the corpses that weren't mutilated, they had tattoos on their right arms, while the others had tattoos on their backs.

'_**Bad blood is all I can say.'**_ The Nine Tails said.

Suddenly saw smoke in the air. The smoke trail wasn't far away from where he was. Naruto ran toward where the smoke was coming from. Naruto stopped when he reached the source of the smoke. It was a large fireplace.

There was woman with long purple hair sitting naked in front of a large campfire. Naruto slowly walked towards the woman. Being carefully not to scary her. Naruto got closer to see what she was burning?

Naruto gasp, discovering what she was burning, the woman was burning the corpses of the women of the field. The smell of burned flesh was in the air.

"You get used to the smell after a day or two." The woman spoke. Her voice sound bored as if she didn't care what she was doing was wrong or right. The woman looked over her right shoulder showing her face to him. Her eyes were blue.

Naruto notice the woman was holding a cigar. She took a deep breath before blowing out smoke in ring shape.

"What brings you here little man?" She asked Naruto.

"Little? I'm sixteen!" He puffs his cheeks while glaring at the woman. The woman stood up and turned and faced him. Naruto notice the height of this woman.

'_Her too? First Zita, then her Amazons and now this chick! Well at least she isn't too tall.'_ The woman was about seven feet tall.

"You must be Naruto." The woman said with a small smile. Naruto backed away from the woman with a mean stare.

"How do you know my name?" He asked the woman.

"Zita told me. She seems very interested in you. For someone so young I can see why." The woman stared at Naruto from head to toe.

"What?" He asked her, he didn't like the way she was staring.

"So this is what is a man is like? A bit smaller than from the tales the Queens tells us." She told Naruto with a bored stare.

"I'm not small! You're just freakiest huge!" He point at her. The woman and patted Naruto on the head while with a big shit eating grin on her face.

"You're interesting little one. Maybe you will survive another day, if not your corpse will be eaten by the animals or burn along with the others." The woman turned away.

"What do you do here?" He asked.

"I burn the corpse easy enough. Every week this is what I must do." She said.

"Why?" He frowned

"Why not, these women are not given graves. They fought for their villages, for their Queens. It didn't matter which side is better or which side is right. What is matter was whoever wins they gain victory over the Island. However every year the number toll of deaths double. And as you can see there are over thousands of bodies and I have only burn two hundred today. No doubt there will be more bodies next week or tomorrow." Naruto again frown as he looked around the piles of corpses around him.

"I notice some of them aren't brutally murder like the others." He told her.

"Ah…those are the unlucky ones." She sighed.

"The unlucky ones?" He raised a brow.

"Yes, those in battle you meet death quickly. However there are some who enjoy taking their 'time' with their prey." The woman balled her fist up in anger. Suddenly the fire pile of corpses grew the fire's color change from bright orange to dark red. Naruto fell down on his ass.

"Sorry," She closed her eyes. The woman helped Naruto got off the ground.

"Some of them were your friends?" He asked the woman.

"Friends? No. More like sisters. Though we're all from different tribe we are all created from the same womb." The woman told Naruto.

"Come again?" Naruto looked confuse. The woman shook her head.

"Forget it." She told him.

"If you know my name, tell me your name." Naruto asked the woman.

"When it comes to name it has no important but I am the Caretaker of the dead. I burn those who have die here and beyond." She explains her role to the young man.

"Do they bring their dead here?" Again he looks around the field of death.

"Not all the time. Those who can they find or find the remains of. It's a jungle out, anything or anyone ready to kill, ready to eat you alive." The woman notice the Machete Naruto had kept on the right side of his pants.

"That alone won't be enough to survive these jungles. You believe your weapons will be the key to survival?" She asked him.

"I don't need weapons. I have Jutsu as well." He chuckle.

"Jutsu what's that?" She raised an eyebrow.

The Uzumaki smiled and perform his infamous Jutsu. In a proof of smoke another Naruto stood beside her. The Caretaker gasps.

"What kind of magic is this? How is it possible you can do such a thing?" The Caretaker looked at Naruto's double. She touched the right cheek of the clone. She backed away from Naruto.

"So real," She said. She paused for a moment while staring at the two Narutos. The Caretaker suddenly punched the clone Naruto as the clone disappeared in smoke.

"But they can vanish easily with a right strike though. Sometime they can last longer than usually. Anything that happens to me the information comes right back to me." He told the Caretaker.

"Have you ever used this for…other matters?" A pervert smile came across the Caretaker's face. Naruto quickly read her.

"No! I don't use them for that!" He blushed. The Caretaker laughed. The Caretaker took a puff of her cigar and blew another ring smoke in the air.

"Smoking will kill you." He told her.

"Bah not this kind little one." She chuckled.

"What ya mean?" He asked her.

"This cigar is made from the finest healing herb on the Island. I am not just the Caretaker of Corpses; I am also the healer of this Island. I find strange things, some healing, some poison some of both and some not from this world." She explained her secondary role to him.

"You are a strange woman." He stared at the Caretaker.

"Strange can be fun. Strange can be enjoyable, strange can be…sexy." She winked at him. She let out a creepy giggle before she took another puff of her cigar.

'_**Kid, she's high!'**_

'_Don't think I know that. I can see why, she burning corpses for a living! And she's also the healer of this Island?'_

"Wanna try?" She offers Naruto her cigar.

"No thanks, I don't smoke." He told the woman. The Caretaker was fine with Naruto's choice.

The sound of birds flying away from the distance, the large Bear that Naruto follow came running towards the two. The Bear roar at the two. The Caretaker got on top of the Bear.

"We'll chat another time. That's if you survive Naruto," She licked her lips before taking off with the Bear. Naruto wonder what drove her away. The sound of the birds was the key he knew it. Usually means there was something big coming its way.

However nothing came, Naruto stood there for about an hour waiting for whatever scared off the birds. But nothing came out to face him, just nothing. Naruto felt stupid for waiting. He turned his back and let out a sigh.

The moment Naruto had his back turned something out from the bushes. Naruto dodge roll to the right. He guessed it right. It was waiting for him to drop his guard. The animal was a purple colored tiger the large beast growl at Naruto.

Naruto took out his machete, he glare at the tiger. As the tiger waited for Naruto to make the first move, the tiger roar at him. Naruto made the first strike. Naruto missed by an inch. The tiger dodge his attack and tackle him to the ground.

The tiger try to take a bite out of Naruto. Naruto quickly moved his head to the left then right. The tiger took a bite at his right shoulder. Naruto scream painfully as the tiger sink its teeth downward on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto jam his machete in the right side of the Tiger twice before his left hand suddenly froze in place.

'_Why can't I move my body Damnit?' _

His heart race, fearing his end, the tiger was about to strike at Naruto's faced but before that could happen a spear was thrown from nowhere. The spear went right through the tiger's face killing it instantly.

The tiger drop down on Naruto. Naruto's sight started to burr out on him. He heard the sound of footsteps coming towards him.

"Facing a Poison Tiger head on, my you are a brave one." The voice of a woman said.

**Hours later:**

Naruto woke to find himself on the ground. He blinked at least twice before slowly getting up. Naruto hissed as his right shoulder ache with pain. Someone had patch him up his

Naruto looked around to see where he was. Naruto found himself within a cave. He wasn't sure how he got or who brought him here. Naruto looked to his right only to see the purple tiger staring at him.

"Gah!" Naruto backed away against to a wall. His right shoulder acted up.

"Damnit," He groaned.

Naruto notice there was something odd about the tiger. It wasn't moving it was only…skin. Someone had skin the tiger but who he wonder.

"Up so soon?" A woman's voice was heard. Naruto looked to his left to see who was there. Standing by the campfire was a tall blonde hair woman. Her eyes were green colored. She had heavy dark circles around her eyes. Underneath her left eye was a beauty mark. Her skin was white pale. She wore gray color bikini style of clothing.

"You were brave taking on a Poison Tiger." The woman told him.

"Poison Tiger?" He looked confuse.

The woman walked to Naruto, she got down on her knees. She looked Naruto into his eyes. Their eyes met. The woman smiled with a large grin.

"You're not from around here. Are you?" She asked him.

"No, I'm not." He said.

"What's your name, man?" She asked him.

"Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki. And what's your name?" He said.

"Vaspartama, but you can call me Vasp." She said to him.

Vasp stood up and walked over to the now skin Tiger. She raised the head of the tiger and placed it over her head. Naruto clearly see her face in the mouth.

"Hungry?" She asked him, his stomach growl, giving her his answer. She took the Tiger's head off. Walking over to the campfire, there was a large piece of meat baking over the fire. Naruto guessed it belong to the Tiger. The smell made his stomach growl louder.

Vasp used Naruto's machete to cut a piece of meat. She ate her slice of meat. Judging how the multiple cuts she was enjoying her meal. She offers a slice for Naruto. Naruto grab the machete and slice a piece for himself.

While Naruto was enjoying his meal, he noticed how Vasp was staring at him.

"What?" He asked.

"You're a cute little sexy fucker." She chuckled.

"Excuse me?" Shock he was from her words.

"I can smell you have met many women in your life. Bet you're quite the ladies men aren't ya. But I can tell none has mark you as theirs. Plus you're very handsome Naruto." She smiled.

"Yeah…thanks. I guess. This tiger is meat is great." He told her.

"It's not tiger meat." Naruto spit out what meat he was eating.

"What I'm eating?!" He asked her.

"Relax. It's good meat. A good thigh meat he-he-he. There are animals out there. Never eat a Poison Tiger, even their meat is filled with poison. However you were lucky I sucked out the poison." Vasp told him.

"Thanks." He smiled at her.

"But what did that Tiger to do me. My body I couldn't move when it bite me." He explained.

"Their fangs leash a toxic that paralyzes their prey. It slowly becomes poison if their prey escapes them. The poison takes about a day for it to take full effect then bang dead." Vasp told Naruto. He felt grateful she was there.

"Thank you. You really save me. I own you one." He grinned at Vasp. Suddenly Vasp let out a creepy giggle that bothers Naruto. Vasp stood up while holding Naruto's machete. She stabbed the Machete into the wall which was near his head.

"Vasp?" Naruto looked bit creep out by her actions.

"I really like you." She chuckled. Vasp kissed Naruto on the left neck, her soft lips kiss from one spot to the lower area of his neck. She rubbed her fingers slowly downward upon his chest.

"No, stop." Naruto struggled to get her off him however his wound was getting in the way. It found it odd his healing wasn't going into effect. Was something about the Poison Tiger or something else? This Island was strange very strange.

"Aw don't resist. It's no fun, beside I think you like it." She whispers in his left ear. Naruto felt her right hand slide into his pants. His eyes widen when she found his…manhood and gave it a nice squeeze.

"You got a nice one there. Big one you got there too." Vasp stroked Naruto's manhood, as the young Uzumaki let out a moan. Her lips press his, kissing passion him while jerking him off.

Vasp broke the kiss she licked her lips and push Naruto down on the ground. She pushed her thump against his right shoulder. He bears his teeth in pain.

"Get off me ah! Get off me Damnit!" He cursed.

"Awww don't be like that. We're just getting started baby." Vasp chuckled. But Vasp stopped she let go of her grip on Naruto. She heard the sound of a bird letting out a loud cry in the sky. She sighed.

"Damnit," She cursed. Vasp looked at Naruto before she kissed him again. She placed her left index finger on his lips as they eyes stare at one another.

"We'll meet again. And next time Naruto **You**…**Are**…**Mine**." Vasp quickly ran out of the cave. Leaving Naruto alone, as much of the young Uzumaki escape from being nearly rape by an Amazon, Naruto walked over to the entrance of the cave. He saw he was about ten feet in the air. He watched Vasp hoping down from a platform to another. Once she reached to the ground floor, she looked up seeing Naruto looking down at her. She blew a kiss at him before running with great hash.

'_**Someone got a stalker.'**_ Kyuubi taunted Naruto.

_'Oh just…great.'_

**End of chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own the Naruto series or or any other series but do own the OCs of this story.**

**Chapter 3-From Prisoner to Host part 3**

**Two days has passed since Naruto was shipwreck to this Island. His journey so far has been strange, meeting strange women of the Island and friendly and dangerous animals. Naruto had made the Beach his prime hideout. The Beach was a safe spot for him there weren't many animals that lived within the area.**

During the day Naruto wasn't bother anyone or anything. Almost as if the beach itself drove them away. Naruto spend his day on the beach, searching through the remains of the wreck ship hoping to find anything useful to help him on the Island.

However Naruto had no such luck.

There was nothing he could find that aid him in his way back home. But he needed to stay strong and be smart about his surroundings and use anything that could help him survive in the long run for what else this Island has.

But as the sun set and the moon began to shine in the dark.

While Naruto was cooking his dinner he heard a strange sound in the air, he hear it as the wind blew in the air. To him it sounds like voices, voices singing. He heard them coming from the west side of the Island.

Naruto grew curious what it was but he chooses to stay on the Island. He knew if anything dangerous that could easily end his life hunt during the day. He didn't want to find out what hunts during the night.

Naruto had build a wooden home from the three he cut and along with the help of his shadow clones was about to build it no problem. Naruto even had a door. He took the door from the ship even though the ship was completely burned and wreck it was still useful.

Naruto used the skin of the tiger to warm himself during the cold night. He closed his eyes as he fell asleep however he could still hear the sound of the voices singing in the night as their haunting voices filled his dreams.

**The next day:**

Naruto woke to the sound of cooking in the air. The smell made his eyes shot open. He opened his door quickly to see two women sitting down at the campfire. They turned their attention towards Naruto however they didn't seem to be bothered by him or even care for that matter.

Naruto notice the first woman he laid his eyes was familiar. He looked at their right arms and saw a tattoo on it. The two women were from Zita's tribe.

"What are you doing here?" He asked them.

"Queen Zita wishes you to be brought to our village." The second woman spoke.

"Escort me huh?" He asked them.

"She wishes you to arrive to the village in one piece." The first woman said.

"Beside the animals out there what is there need for you two to be sent?" He stared at them with a frown.

"Many deadly traps set by other tribe members and the other things." The first woman told Naruto.

"Ok I'll follow you." He said with a stare. He still felt there was something wrong. He looked at the women's eyes. Their eyes were much like Zita's only stranger.

**After an hour:**

Took them about an hour to travel from the beach all the way to the west side of the Island, on the west side of the Island was a large volcano and another beach however this beach was much larger than the one Naruto made his home base.

The village was at the base the volcano. And much liked any villages. They had guards. The guards were tall Amazon women holding large bone like axe weapon. Naruto notice that the women in the villages looked at him for he was the main attention.

Every woman within the village was taller than him. Bigger then in size and appearance if they weren't towering over him by their height they appearance of how muscular and strong their bodies appear to him. Naruto would be lying if he had a boner from looking at every woman he walked pass.

Naruto could hear the sound of horns being played by one of the villagers. The sound of the horn draws everyone's attention. Many smiled at the sight of Naruto, the hero who saved their Queen Zita. After being escorted by the two women, they finally stopped.

Naruto looked up to see where the Queen lives. A giant stone like building. Guessing from the look of the place it was like a temple. Naruto notice how the temple was connected with the volcano.

Entering the temple palace alone Naruto looked around the place. He notice how there was a lot of women inside the temple palace they were naked from head to toe. They were relaxing, chatting with others or sleeping on the couches.

After wondering around the palace for another three minutes, Naruto would what he believed to be the Queen's chamber. There were two guards with spears in hand standing in front of the doorway. Naruto stood there without saying a word. The guards stood aside as the stone door slide upward.

Naruto enter the Queen's chamber. There Naruto's eyes widen as his face was blushing bright red. There he saw over six women naked asleep while Zita was in the middle. Zita was humming a song as she waited for Naruto to arrive.

Zita looked to see Naruto standing there with his mouth open his jaw hanging out in shock. Zita clap her hands and in an instant the women woke up and quickly got off the bed. They kneel down before Naruto and bow their heads.

"Naruto, welcome I've been waiting for you." Zita said with a friendly smile. Naruto facial expression shows he was confuse not knowing what was going. Zita got off her bed and stand tall as the giant Amazon Queen looked down at the young ninja.

"Speechless to see me, Naruto?" Zita chuckled. Naruto shook his head snapped out of his rude stare.

"Sorry." He rubbed the back of his head.

"So why did want to bring me here anyway?" He asked her. Zita nod her head.

"You are the only man alive on this Island." She told him.

"Huh what do you mean only man? I saw a couple of them capture in the other village." He told her. But Zita shook her head.

"They're gone?" Naruto frown. He didn't know of any of the men who were capture along with him. But they were capture men who were enslave and were sell as items.

"No doubt they was eaten by the other tribe." Zita told Naruto which made him frown again.

"What the hell? How can they eat other human beings?" He shook his head.

"You be surprise how far human beings like us will do in order to survive. They eat even their own to survive those who are weak are killed or eaten. I have lost many of my warriors the same way." Naruto stared at Zita.

"Oh no, we don't eat our own." She told him. But his stare continue glaring at her.

"We have a different food source." Zita told Naruto. Naruto let out a sigh of relief. Thankful he wasn't in the village of man-eaters.

"Do you get visitors?" He asked her.

"No we don't. You have our newest in years. It has been forty years ever since we had a man come to our Island." Zita told him.

"Forty years? You don't look a day over twenty." He blushed. Zita laughed at Naruto's comment, she found it to be cute how beautiful he saw her.

"How come you're all here? Are you trapped here?" Zita easily tell Naruto was curious on how they survive this long on a dangerous Island like this one.

"You lots of questions. Very well I will answer them to the best of knowledge." She told Naruto. Naruto nod then smile while being very grateful.

"Thank you Queen Zita." He smiled.

"Just call me Zita ok?" She smiled back. Zita stepped out of her chamber as Naruto followed from behind as he listens to her.

"This Island was our homeland before it was transformed. There were men on our Island many years ago. However there was a war and in that result our men were killed only two women remain me and my sister." Zita frown.

"What happen? How did the war started?" He asked her. Zita stopped in her tracks and looked to her right to face a wall that had an image of a large creature. The creature was dark purple colored as it had five heads with many tails as around the creature was ruin of a city. Naruto looked at the wall image Zita was staring at.

"You say there were only two women survive how are there so many here?" He asked Zita.

"They were found on the Island. Much like you were found on the Beach were you not?" She turned her attention to Naruto.

"It started with few as the few grew in numbers. But however others stopped coming to our Island. And so life grew here all adapt to their lives here on the Island. Found new life and left behind their old lives and found a new home, new friends, even new love." Zita looked at the young man as Naruto blushed when he heard her say love.

"I saw children in the streets. Is everyone here female? How it is possible? Women can't have children with another women…can they?" He raised his right eyebrow.

"The women of this Island can reproduce like our counterparts." She said him with a straight face.

"Counterparts?" Again he was confused.

"The women can grow penises and impregnate other females." Her words made him fell down on his ass. Naruto couldn't believe it what he was hearing.

"H-How that is that even possible?" He asked her.

"I'm not so sure myself. But it has helped us especially in our time of need, the feeling of loneliness but only few have such ability. I, my sister, few of my warriors and the Caretaker I believed you have met her." Zita told him. Naruto's face nearly turned white from the hearing the news of women on Island can have what he got.

Naruto knew better not to judge her or anyone else on the Island. In the outside world they would be looked on as freak of nature or an outsider. Something he was far too familiar with. Naruto frown suddenly which bother Zita.

"What's wrong?" She asked him.

"I know what it's like being alone for a very long time." He said while still frowning.

"The Caretaker believed it is magic of the Island. But many of my warriors say life found its way with us. But whatever the reason why we are able to create life with the same sex matter little to us, I just wish my sister and I can end this foolish war. How I long for the end of this bloodshed of countless warriors." Zita placed her right hand on her left breast she closed her eyes with a frown.

Zita walked on as Naruto follow her outside of the Temple Palace. From there was a beautiful garden Zita had, there was beautiful flowers growing in a large open field. Only Naruto and Zita were there alone together in Zita's garden.

"Why is there a war between you and your sister? Who is your sister anyway?" He asked.

"My sister and I once lived in our village in peace. We rule together. However twenty years ago, she left our village and many follow her. She created her own village and believed her tribe is the true way of survival on this Island. She has gone mad over the years and believed I've betrayed her." Zita shook her head while a deep frown came across her face.

"You must have been really close to your sister." Naruto said.

"I was or I thought I was. She was the last person I thought I would ever lose. I lost my husband during the war and my son." Naruto could see while strong Zita was for her people. She just a woman who lost everyone she loved. Her pain reminded him of Tsunade's pain losing her boyfriend and little brother to war.

"I'm sorry to hear that." He said with a frown. Zita looked down at Naruto as Zita could read it all over Naruto. This young man knows what it liked to lost someone important in your life.

"You've lost someone important too?" She asked him. Naruto laughed at first which made Zita slightly worry what he was going to do?

"How I can lose something, when I never had it in the first place?" He balled up his fists as memories of his children torment him on how lonely he was. He remembers how the other children were forbidden to even play with him, and worst of all. He never knew who his parents were or know for that fact did were they still alive? The greatest pain he carries with him lies within his soul.

Zita could tell Naruto's problem was more painfully then hers or so she believed. Zita wrapped her arms Naruto's head as she brought his face close to her breasts. He didn't move only stood still.

"Naruto…won't you share your pain with me?" Naruto looked up at Zita. Her golden amber eyes stared deeply into his crystal blue eyes. Naruto felt he was being pulled in by an unknown force. He couldn't look away from Zita's eyes. Zita's golden amber eyes were powerful.

Naruto shut his eyes as he looked away from her. But Zita grab Naruto by his chin and had him face her.

"Don't be afraid of me Naruto. I see you have closed your heart. Why is that?" She asked him. He didn't say anything.

"You had your heart broke before hadn't you?" She guessed.

Again he was silence refusing to answer her.

"Let me into your heart as I will lend you into mine." Zita smiled. Her words made him open his eyes slowly. The first thing Zita do once Naruto's eyes were wide open was press her lips against his.

"Zita…I." She silenced him with another kiss.

Again she broke the kiss only to speak.

"Say no more. Stay with us. Stay in my village. You can begin a new life here with us, with me. You claim you have nothing but yet from nothing I see a great burden you carry on your shoulders. Share that burden with us, with me." Her words mean everything to him. He never in his life ever heard any women he has ever met. So open to accept him into her life, did she love him from that night he save her or was it love at first sight?

The two kissed once more. As unknowingly from a far from across Zita's garden a pair of green eyes glare at the sight of seeing Zita and Naruto was kissing. The green eyes watched with jealously as rage filled them.

'_How dare she?! Stealing what's mine!'_ The woman hiding in the bushes thought.

Zita left Naruto alone. As he bow his head to her as she left him alone in her garden. He watch her leave, Naruto couldn't stop staring at Zita's wonderful ass as her hips slightly swing as she walked. Once Zita was gone, Naruto suddenly shook his head.

"Man what was that?" He asked himself.

'_**Kid don't stay.'**_ Kyuubi said.

'_Huh what ya mean?'_

'_**Don't stay with her. There's something wrong with this village.'**_

'_What are you talking about?'_

'_**Their eyes, there's something wrong with their eyes. Something deeply wrong, this is my only warning. I don't like this Island, all the women in this village have that same look in their eyes.'**_

'_I did have trouble looking away from her. Her eyes were just beautiful…I couldn't look away.'_

'_**Kid, that picture on the wall you saw early. That was a picture of a Tailed Beast.'**_

'_What? You're kidding me right?'_

'_**No I wasn't, I know when I see one of my own. But that wasn't one of my own…yet. It had too many tails to be one of the nine. But that is indeed a Tailed Beast.'**_

'_What is then?'_

'_**I don't know. But let's get out of this village. Don't trust anyone on this rock. Everything and everyone is a danger to us Naruto.'**_

"Oh Naruto," A familiar voice called out his name. Naruto looked around to where that voice was coming from. He didn't see anyone there his heart was racing from hearing that voice alone. He hoped his mind was playing tricks on him.

Naruto looked back only to have his face clash to a large pair of breasts. Suddenly the woman hugged Naruto squeezing his face to her breasts.

"Aw I miss you too baby." She said. Naruto pushed her away breaking out of her hug. He frowns upon seeing it was indeed Vasp. Vasp had a large wide smile on her face. She was very happy to see Naruto again.

"What are you doing here?" He asked her while baring his teeth at her.

"Aw why showing your fangs to me? I'm not the bad girl here. Or maybe you're into bad girls." She chuckled with an evil grin.

"Answer me!" He barked.

"Saving you from the likes of her and this damn village," Vasp suddenly frown.

"Why?" He asked.

"You are in more danger staying here then living out there on the Beach. Oh yes I know where you live. There's not a place you safe from me or her." Vasp's words made Naruto worry if could have had her way with him while he sleeps.

"Oh don't worry your little head. I only watched you sleep. You talk in your sleep you know, who Sakura, who Sasuke and who's Tsunade?" She asked him.

"People I know, people I care for." His words made Vasp glare at him. Her stare was filled with venom.

"Sasuke sound like a boy's name. I believe a friend or brother? But this Sakura and Tsunade are they your sister and mother or your women?" She frowns.

"Neither…just women I know." He also frowns.

"Beside why should I believe a woman like you, you're crazy you're possible from that tribe who eats human beings." He stared at her.

"So Zita told you about my tribe huh? Oh Zita what a big mouth my sister has." Vasp laughed. Naruto's left eye twitch twice. He just realized the woman in front of his is Zita's sister the Queen of the other tribe.

"Wait…you're Zita sister?" Vasp nodded.

"Yes, yes I am." Vasp grin.

"But what sister doesn't know is you belong to me." Vasp slide her right index finger down Naruto's chest. Naruto backed away from Vasp but Vasp got closer. She backed Naruto to a wall.

"You're mine Naruto. Didn't I tell you?" She licked her lips.

"I'm not yours. You don't own me Vasp." Vasp suddenly frown. She grabbed Naruto by the throat and raised him high in the air.

"I would hold that tongue if I were you. I saved your life didn't I? Where was my sister when you were about to be eaten?" She asked him. Naruto could feel a large amount of chakra throbbing through Vasp's body. She was indeed strong, her strength surprise him.

"You own me and for that. You belong to me. You are my man and not one else. Not my sister, not her bitches, no one. You are mine Naruto its better me then my sister. Many think I'm fucked up then her but she's the one who really fucked up. Wanna know what my sister does around every night?" Vasp let go of Naruto's throat.

"You make it sound like she's the villain here? She doesn't look that bad. Her husband and son were killed and you left the village and form your own causing this war." Naruto glare at Vasp.

"I have reason for my cause. I'm doing this to save my sister and her women." Vasp told Naruto.

"What?" He was confused.

"Wait around night and follow the sound of singing. You will discover the dark truth. And also don't eat the food they give you. One bite is all they needed to have you forever. I've lost my sister and my village. I'm not going to lose you to them." Vasp smiled at Naruto.

Naruto fall silenced, he only stare at Vasp. True there was something odd about this village for sure. He wasn't sure why but for a village in war with another one. It sure was peacefully and also everyone within the village they had a strange look in their eyes.

"I'll believe you…for now." Vasp clapped her hands with joy. She giggle, she hugged Naruto again squeeze his face to her breasts.

"But seriously eating other people what the hell?" He stared at her.

"Once you find out the dark truth, you will see how fucked this Island is. We may seem evil to them, but we're the sane ones here on this Island." Vasp chuckle madly which Naruto sweatdrop out of fear.

"Oh and Naruto if you sleep with my sister or anyone in her village I will kill you and rape your corpse okay?" Vasp kissed Naruto on the right cheek before Vasp dashed off into the wild.

'_**You have some shitty luck kid.'**_

'_Yeah the crazy loves me.'_ He'd sweatdrop.

'_**Still I am interested to see what we will find. Who knows she may be telling us the truth?'**_

'_Or she's lying I can already tell she's fucking insane.'_

'_**Insane…but in love with you,' **_The Nine Tails laughed.

'_Kiss my ass!'_

**End of Chapter 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Don't own the Naruto series or Cribal series but do own the events of this story.**

**Hey everyone Bunji here, sorry for the long wait anyway here is the newest chapter of "The Island"**

**I like to give a big thanks to "Trebuxet on DeviantART" who draws the awesome art of "Cribal" and with his permission I am only using 'some' of the characters from that series and giving it my own created story with Naruto in it. The reason why I'm saying this now because I wanted to give him the credit his awesome art gave me the idea and the idea became a story. That and many people were asking me if I was gonna bring in the other characters in, I'm just taking my time showing character by character**

**Anyway let the new chapter begin!**

**Chapter 4-From Prisoner to Host part 4**

**West Village: Night**

The loud sound of a horn was heard within Zita's village. Naruto was sitting on top of the entrance to Zita's Palace.

"Naruto!" Zita called his name. Looking down he saw Zita with two guards standing beside. Naruto jumped down to greet them.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Dinner is ready. Would you like to join us?" She asks him. It would be rude of him to say no. He nods his head and walked off with Zita.

Once the large long wooden table was set up by the villagers Naruto notice the plates were used looked very much like the one any normal home hold would have. He wonders how these women got many modern items as such these modern plates. His mind wondered off until he heard Zita spoke his name.

"Naruto, Naruto, oh Naruto," She waved her right hand in front of his face.

"Huh?" He snapped out of it. He saw on his plate it was a large slice off piece of tail from an animal of some kind.

'_**Remember kid don't eat it.'**_ Kyuubi warned Naruto.

Naruto stared at his plate wondering what kind of animal they killed to get this. It was hard for him to tell what animal has a tail such like this? The tail was bigger than the dinner plate. The skin of the tail was dark purple with a silver lining on the edge of the tail. Suddenly the tail twitches.

'_The damn thing is still alive!' _He thought.

"Are you going to eat your dinner?" Zita asked him.

Naruto stare hard at his dinner, lucky for him he wasn't hungry at all. But he didn't want to piss them off either.

"Do you have anything else beside…tail?" He asked Zita. The Queen nodded and snapped her fingers. Another plate was brought to him by another servant of Zita. Naruto saw what was on the plate it was a fleshy cooked headless Eel.

"Fleshly fished from the ocean." The servant woman said.

'_It doesn't look strange or poison, it looks pretty tasty too.'_ He thought.

'_**Take it better then whatever their eating now.'**_ Kyuubi said.

"Thanks." Naruto said with a smile while the women were eating the unknown Tail of an animal. Naruto was enjoying his Eel. Naruto notice every woman and child who was eating alongside him took big bites out of the cooked Tail, their teeth ripped the flesh off from the Tail, they swallow the meat and took another bite again and again.

'_Looks like a horror movie.'_ He'd sweatdrop.

'_**Better that then you.'**_

'_Point taken.'_

Long after dinner was finish, Naruto wonder off around the village. Everything seems normal within the village so far. The sun was setting very soon. The villagers looked at the sun set.

Naruto felt something was odd in the wind. Noticing how the women saw how tired the children were. The mothers carried their young daughters to bed so soon. Naruto wonder what was going on.

"Naruto," He turned once he heard Zita's voice called him.

He turned to see the tall Queen behind him. Zita notice the tired look in his eyes. Zita offer him to sleep within her chamber. She told Naruto that she had to take care of some business she would return but for now Naruto needed his rest.

Naruto slept in Zita's chamber alone.

About ten minutes has passed since then. Naruto woke to the sound of singing. The singing was the same one from that night ago. Naruto left the chamber as he follow the sound of the singing he heard.

Naruto could hear the voice who sang was coming from the volcano. Naruto journey his way to the volcano in hope to see what Vasp said was true about Zita's village?

**Volcano's Top:**

Once Naruto had reached the top of the Volcano the singing stopped, however he saw no one was there. However walking near the edge of it he peeked down to see something odd down below. There was lava but something odd was in the lava. It was a large purple colored crystal that was held in place by what appears to be long steel ropes that were hooked to the inner walls of the Volcano.

Naruto notice there was a path way down below there he saw nearly almost every single women in the village was there. He also notice there was a large metal cage that held women from Vasp's village he knew as each of them wore skull mask-up on their faces.

Naruto saw one of Vasp's warriors was strapped down to a stone table by Zita's warriors. Zita smiled kindly as she always does. But right now something wasn't right that's for sure. Naruto felt it as he watched from above.

Zita closed her eyes and held her hands together as if she was praying. Suddenly the large crystal gave off a large glow. The giant crystal shot energy into Zita's back. Zita reopen her eyes as a large smile came across her face.

"Let us begin." She said.

"What the?" Naruto whispered.

He saw something was odd about the giant crystal. He focus his stare on it, his eyes widen upon what he saw.

'_What the hell!'_ He thought. He saw something moving inside the giant crystal something large but it had a humanoid form but had many tails. He wasn't sure what was inside it. But whatever it Zita and her people hidden it well and they seem to worship it.

"Will you join our cause, spawn of my sister tribe. Join us and be whole as we are this night. Be together everlasting. To live in peace with no pain, no deaths, no wars in our land only joy and everlasting peace." Zita said to the capture woman of Vasp's village.

The woman spit in Zita's face, Zita's warriors gasp and held a knife against the woman's throat.

"Now, now, now. She is from my sister's village she knows the ways of my sister. It's not her fault. I will give you one last chance child." Zita said with a kind voice.

"How about you and your sluts go fuck yourselves!" The woman again spat in Zita's face follow by a mean glare.

Zita wipe the spit off her face, Zita let out a disappointed sigh.

Zita ram her right hand into the woman's chest and ripped out her still beating heart. The woman was so shock she was speechless from seeing her own heart before her eyes. Zita held the woman's heart in the air as she offers it to the giant crystal.

"I offer this one to you my lord and savor." Zita bow down before the giant crystal.

The crystal glow bright as an energy shot at the heart as it was turned into chakra only to be absorbed by the crystal. The woman's body started too aged quickly as she soon became nothing but bones but before that happen a small orb came out from the woman's body and shot into the crystal.

'_What the hell!'_ Naruto thought.

**'_Join or die or in this cause join or have your soul taken.'_ **The nine tails said to Naruto.

'_That's totally fucked up!'_He thought.

"La-la-la-la…la-la-la-la-la. Born…with love but cursed with death. My life is full of pain, so let my song take you away somewhere safe, so we can play, play, play. Let's play until you can't play anymore, oh you fell down, but there you stay, but why you can't raise to play with me? Oh I see oh I see you're dead so you can't play with me. But don't worry, I will play, I will play, I will play, I will play with your corpse then, you're my broken toy but don't worry I will fix you so we can play again." Zita sang happily. Naruto saw there were tears in Zita's eyes. Soon after Zita's warriors sing after her the song was creepy and dark as Naruto listen.

Then Naruto heard her sing, it was the same haunting tone he heard a while ago. He saw it was Zita who was the one singing. Then it hit him it was now familiar to him, Zita have sang this before. When he came to her chambers she was humming, could have been the same song?

Suddenly the ground Naruto was lending on gave away as it cracked. Naruto fell where Zita and the women were. Naruto fell down hard though.

"Damn that hurt." He cursed.

"Naruto, what are you doing here?" Zita looked disappointed.

He didn't say anything only glare at her.

"So you saw." She held her head down in shame. Her long hair covered her facial expression. Naruto got off the ground he looked around to see if there was any place to escape too. However with the large group that surrounded him, his chance at escaping was very slim.

The crystal reacted to Naruto's present as it gave off a loud pulse.

"No, not him he's different." She told the giant crystal. The giant crystal again gave out a loud pulse. Zita bit her bottom lip.

"Naruto do you hate me? Do you want to leave us?" She asked him.

He didn't say anything. He only stared.

"Please speak, Naruto please. Please tell me you're not leaving us, me. You're staying in our village right?" Zita smiled at the young Uzumaki.

Again silence was his answer for her. Naruto look at Zita's golden amber eyes. He saw how sad they were, they weren't filled with joy they were awhile ago.

"What you're doing here isn't right Zita. I don't know what you're doing to Vasp's girls I'll have to put a stop to this. She was right, this is wrong." He frowned.

Knowing which side Naruto has chosen reached her. Zita froze on site, her eyes widen in shock.

"Just like my sister, you think I'm crazy, you think my way of surviving is not right. I thought you were different Naruto I thought I could love again I thought I could be happy. I really liked you Naruto I really do." Zita walked towards Naruto, she placed her hands on his shoulders. She kissed him she rubbed her right hand against his left cheek. But Naruto backed away from her.

"I'm sorry Zita but I can't stay. I have a life elsewhere I have a home waiting for me." He told her. But then tears ran down Zita's face. Naruto saw Zita's nails became long and sharp. Zita bare her teeth as they became fangs. Zita suddenly cloaked in yellow charka, she grew a long chakra tail.

'_Shit she's a Jinchuuriki!'_ His mind screamed.

Naruto saw the others females enter the same state Zita has entered.

'_Oh I'm so boned right now.'_

Zita leaped at Naruto but Naruto dodged just in time. However Zita knocked his headband off. Naruto didn't care what happen to his headband at the moment. He needed to get out of this village now!

'_This may be my only chance to escape.'_ Naruto placed his hands together before he performed a single hand sign.

"Taju-Kage-Bunshin-No-Jutsu!" A large poof of smoke clouded Zita's and her warriors sight. When the smoke cleared there were over hundreds of Narutos blocking Zita's and her warriors way. Zita was shock by the number of copies Naruto had created. When Zita touched one of the copies it turned to smoke before her eyes.

Zita touched another and that too disappear.

"Naruto! Where are you! Naruto!" Zita called for him. She grab one copy after another hoping it was the real one but no luck as the originally had long left. Zita let out a powerful howling cried as the shockwave dispose of the hundreds of shadow clone copiers.

"Queen Zita he's a gone he took the prisoners as well." One of the women told Zita. Zita bare her fangs as she shed heavy tears.

'_First Vaspartama and now him.'_ Zita thought.

"Queen Zita yours orders?" Her warriors waited for her command.

"Find him I don't care about the prisoners, find Naruto! Bring him back to me alive and in one piece! NOW GO!" Zita's eyes were filled with anger now. Once Zita's warriors ran off to find Naruto, Zita looked at the ground seeing Naruto's Konoha headband.

She picked off the ground and took a sniff of it. It had his scent his raw scent. Zita took his headband, she looked at the giant crystal as it pulse.

"I know." She said "But he's mine. You can take the evil within him, I only want him…body…mind…and soul."

**Outside of Zita's village:**

Running through the forest, Naruto had saved the lives of five women from Vasp's village.

"Thank you whoever you are." One of the women thanked Naruto.

"Don't thank me yet, I know without a doubt they will be hunting for us. Do you have idea of a good hiding spot?" He asked them.

"We have to get across the blood fields if we do they should stop chasing us." One of the women said.

"Ok let make hash!" He told him.

"Why did you help us?" One of them asked.

"What Zita did there was just…wrong. Even if your her enemies. But taking a person's soul…" He shook his head to shake the off the thought.

"They do it every night when they caught one of us or one of their own who betray their way of believing. Zita believes her God will save us all but those who believe differently will offer their souls to keep the Island from falling apart she said. But I've seen what happen to those who joined willingly." One of the women frowns.

"What happens?" Naruto asked.

"She steals the innocents of the one who joins them willingly. Those who join lives but must birth a child to prove they have sided with them. It's the only way for Zita to believe them as she believes it is Love that keeps us and the Island God alive, by taking their souls and giving them to her God, is saying a chance of rebirth for those who refuse to side them, by taking their souls in a way of showing their Love for her God. It makes me fucking sick." Hearing this made Naruto's stomach twist and turn. Vasp was right about her sister, he didn't want to think what would happen if he didn't escape?

**The Blood fields:**

They made it to the halfway mark of the Island. They were about to enter the side of the Island which was Vasp's domain.

"Once we reach here we're safe." One of the women said.

However luck wasn't in their favor tonight.

"Naruto!" They heard Zita's voice.

Naruto tripped over a corpse in the blood fields.

"Shit!" One of the women said, as one of them was about turn back to help Naruto.

"No leave him! If Zita finds us we're dead!" Vasp's capture warriors left Naruto in the blood fields.

"Naruto! Naruto! Where are you? I know you're here! I can smell you beyond the corpses." Zita shouted.

Naruto jumped into a large pile of corpses he knew this was wrong but now wasn't the time for that crap.

'_This is bad.'_ He thought.

**Elsewhere Vasp's village:**

"Queen Vasp, our warriors that were capture have return!" Vasp smiled as she wonders if Naruto was the one who brought them back?

Vasp came to the entrance of the village to greet her captured warriors.

"So my sister hasn't raped or killed you yet? I'm surprise." Vasp smiled.

"We would have been if not for the blonde hair male." They told Vasp. Vasp's green eyes widen once she heard them mention Naruto.

"Where is he?" She asked.

"In the blood field he trip on a corpse while we flee. I was about to help him but Kai told us to leave him behind. Who is he Queen Vasp?" They notice an angry look in Vasp's eyes.

"Kai was it your idea to leave him be for my sister to prey upon?" She asked kindly.

"Yes my Queen I thought-" before she even had a chance to explain. Vasp rammed her left hand through Kai's mouth and ripped out her tongue. She then rammed her right hand between Kai's breasts and ripped out her heart. Vasp took a bite out of Kai's heart before she spit it out, tossing her heart aside.

"I'll be back, take that dead bitch away, that will be your dinner for tonight." Vasp gave them an icy glare. The now four former capture warriors nodded their heads and carried their dead friend into the village to be cooked for dinner.

**Back at the Blood Fields:**

Naruto hid himself from Zita for well over an hour at least, Zita searched, poked and even stab every corpse she checked, lucky for Naruto she wasn't searching good enough. The blood of the dead leaked on him giving him the rotten smell of the dead. It was sickening but he was surviving.

Zita gave up her search for him and leave. Naruto crawl out from the pile of corpses. And the first thing he did was he threw up.

"You do what it takes to survive my love." Naruto gasp when he heard Vasp's voice. He looked back to see Vasp sitting on the pile of corpses as if they were a seat.

Vasp looked at her dear Naruto from head to toe. He was soaked in the blood of the dead. Vasp saw the look of betrayal in his eyes.

"You saw what my sister did yes?" She asked.

"Only the soul stealing part your girls told me the other half." He told her.

"Wanna know a little dark secret?" She asked him.

"What?" He answered.

"Long before other women came to our Island. I was the one who birth them." Naruto looked at her with a large frown but Vasp chuckled at the dark humor of it.

"After the war that killed all of our men ended I was so close to dying myself. But that so called God made a deal with my sister. She became its servant and I live. But it I needed to know if I am willing to serve it as well. So to prove it, my sister raped me until I birth a child. It was a girl. My first born daughter she's serve as my sister's right hand. Ha-Ha-ha-ha-ha my sister raped me again and again until other women start coming to our Island by shipwreck or by any other means." Vasp had insane look on her face as she laughed.

"Vasp, I'm sorry. I-"

"Hush I'm telling a story." She silences him. He sweatdrop.

"The women my sister rape minds were broken by how big my sister's stamina was. Only I could keep up with her. I helped raise those many born daughters into beautiful fine warriors. I thought everything started to look bright for once. The raping stop and my sister became herself again. But every night I caught her speaking with that thing." Vasp sighed.

"What happen next?" He asked her.

"The God demanded more like my sister. My daughters possessed amazing energy from my sister. I too had this energy because of that God gave it to me in order for me to live. It demanded hundreds more. I didn't follow its game until I saw my first born daughter died from childbirth. I was a grandmother but I didn't feel right, knowing the child was my sister's and my daughter's. So I took my first born granddaughter and hidden her away. I didn't want her to live the life my sister has chosen, it was then I made my choice." Vasp looked at Naruto.

"I want to save my sister and everyone else. But me and my girls have to protect ourselves in order for that to happen. We have to kill to survive. Even if it means eating each other or the one my sisters create. The first time I ate human flesh I threw up many times but I had to be strong for my granddaughter. But now all she tasted is human flesh. I tried others kind of meat but none of it taste so well as the flesh of my own." Vasp sigh in disappointment.

"Sound like she left you too." He said.

"She did, she's out there somewhere hunting and eating anything or anyone she and her friend finds. She neither choose to side with me or my sister. But enough of my past, let go home. You need a bath and I don't mind washing your back." Vasp winked at Naruto.

"I'm sorry Vasp but I can't go with you. I have to find a way back home. I thank you for saving myself and even warn me about Zita. But this place, this Island isn't for me. I am a Ninja from another land but all of this is just too much for me." He sighed.

"Your shipwreck how the fuck are you going to leave anyway?" She asked him.

"The ship it can be restore…no I should say I can make a boat from its remains. I don't know how far am I from land from here." Vasp rolled her eyes.

"You can't leave this Island, trust me I've tried." She sighed.

Changing the subject quickly he asked Vasp a question.

"How are you going to save Zita and the other anyway?" He asked her.

"The only way I know how, by ending her life." Vasp grinned.

"But she's your sister?!" He yelled.

"So? Don't you think I know that? What kind of a sister rapes her sister and worship a God that demand endless breeding? The sister I once loved is gone! That's only an empty shell with my sister's face!" Vasp barked at Naruto.

"Maybe there is a way to bring her back make her back to the way she once was." He tried to reason with Vasp.

"Sound like to me my sister got her claws in you already." Vasp glared at him.

"What? No! Vasp listen-" Naruto was quickly silence by a kiss from Vasp. She kissed him with passion, but this was a goodbye kiss. Naruto felt it the surge of pain in his chest, Vasp had stabbed him but with what he wonder?

Naruto looked at his chest and saw her left hand was right inside his chest. He could feel her hand holding his heart while kissing him. Just when it looks like she's about to ripped it out, Vasp heard Zita's warriors coming back searching for a second round.

Vasp let go of his heart and kiss him one more time before she let him fall to the ground.

"I love you Naruto, if only we met each other...earlier." Naruto saw Vasp reached for the necklace Tsunade gave him, she ripped it from his neck.

"V-V-Vasp…" He called her name. He tried reaching out to her but the lost of blood he was losing was too much. Naruto could feel the nine tails was trying its best to keep Naruto alive as possible. Vasp smiled at her young love before she ran off before anyone spotted her.

Hearing the sound of his own heart beat, slowly beating as he felt himself reaching for Death's door. He saw four pair of feet walking towards him.

"He's too young to eat. Let's leave him to die." A woman's voice said.

"No…I have a better idea. He's very special to Vasp. Which means we can use that let's not have him go to waste." The second woman's voice said.

"What's the point look at that big hole he's dead for sure."

"No he's alive he's breathing slowly. He can be save come on help me carry him."

"He's bleeding too much."

"Fine, let's fix him right here."

"You sure about this?"

"I am sure, just get me a knife, hey you listen this is going to hurt A LOT but you'll live."

Naruto felt a huge surge of pain strike him. Naruto was too weak to even scream bloody murder.

"Wow he's heart its so big."

"Look at that heart…how it still beats…"

**End of Chapter 4**

**Well there's the new chapter everyone!**

**No Naruto isn't dead he's alive but his heroes just use their way of saving his life, which you will see in the next chapter!**

**I tried to make Zita's song creepy as possible, I think I fail on that department but oh well I thought it was creepy enough especially when you read it while listening too "The Pokémon Reorchestrated of Lavender Town and The Ghost of Pokemon Tower"**

**Now answer this is now, who you believe is more creepy/insane Zita or Vasp?**

**Next chapter will have the lemons and other stuff fall in everyone. **

**Later everyone!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Don't own the Naruto series or the Cribal series**

**Chapter Five-From Prisoner to Host part 5-Final**

The location was within a dark cave. Within the dark cave was a body laying on the ground.

Drip, Drip, Drip.

The sound of dripping water was heard.

Opening his eyes to the sound of dripping water, Naruto Uzumaki was alive. Where he was he wasn't sure. But he felt a deep surge of pain in his chest though, placing his left hand on his chest as he groan. He looked around the dark cave there was nothing within the cave only darkness.

But Naruto notice a small shrine of light far down the cave. He got off the ground, slowly making his way to the exit of the cave. Stepping outside of the cave, Naruto found himself within an area he wasn't familiar with on the Island.

The area he was in was just beautiful from the view where he stood. The sun was high in the air as down below was a lash large jungle.

Now out in the sun, Naruto looked at his chest, there he saw a black tattoo over his chest. The tattoo was three claw marks lines across where his heart was. Placing his left hand over the tattoo, Naruto quickly became worried as there one thing he didn't felt.

"My heart…where's my heart?" He said, he didn't feel a single beat at all.

Naruto fell to his knees as suddenly surge of pain came to him. He held his chest where the pain was coming from.

"Gah the pain…Damnit." He cursed.

"You shouldn't be up. You should be resting for at least another month." A familiar voice spoke. Naruto looked who was behind.

Stepping out of the cave, Naruto looked surprise to see who it was.

It was the Caretaker, who was companied by the Bear he met during his first days on the Island.

"Caretaker you saved me?" He asked.

"I wasn't the one whom save your life, but I did help your savior double your chance of survival." She told him.

"Who save me then?" He asked her.

"They will be back shortly. Let me take a look at your wound." She walked towards him.

"Where is it?" He asked the Caretaker.

"Huh?" She looked confuse.

"My heart…where is it?" He gave her a glare.

"It's in a safe place." She told him.

"Where is it?" He asked again but this time he glared at the woman.

"It's in a safe place." She again told him she also glared at him.

"Put it back in." He ordered her.

"Not in the shape you or your heart is in." She gave him a serious stare.

"You almost die you know that right?" She crossed her arms over her breasts.

"Vasp," Naruto frown as he recalled what happen to him.

"Indeed, her gripped damage your heart. You were almost a goner if they didn't find you." She told him.

"How is it I'm alive…without my heart?" He asked her.

"Voodoo baby!" She smiled at him.

"I'm a zombie?" He asked her with a scare look.

"No, you're alive your heart still beats. If anything happens to your heart you are dead. So if I tell you where your heart is it might kill you if I give it back before its restore." Caretaker explains to the Uzumaki.

"So am I…immortal?" His question made Caretaker laughed.

"No, but does make you harder to kill. I must say out of all the hearts I've seen yours is the oddest." She looked at him with a curious stare with a large smirk.

"Oddest?"

"Yes, normally hearts aren't large as yours was nor do they beating with energy. Your heart was leaking with energy." She explained.

"I take it I'm not the first Voodoo person on this Island?" He asked.

"The first to survive…yes…"

"Lucky me," He chuckle nervously.

"Think of it as a new start. Neither Vasp or Zita know your alive."

"Which side are you on?" He stared at the Caretaker.

"Neither, I heal those who need it." She told him.

"I see." He said with a worry stare.

"I am the healer of this Island, if I die so will the chance of living. Many warriors come to me when they have near fatal wounds. Some are lucky and some are not. Long as they are willingly to pay up after I do my work." She smiled at the Uzumaki.

"Money huh? Well I don't have any on me my money I had was taken from me. My savings is at my home village though." The Caretaker chuckled at the young man.

"What?" He asked.

"It's nothing." She smiled at him.

"How long I've been out?" He asked the Caretaker.

"Three weeks." She told him with a small smile.

"THREE WEEKS!" He shouted.

"You needed time to heal. Do not take worry of this." She told him.

"Oh man, I've been gone too long. Oh man Baa-chan surely sending search for my ass." He looked greatly worried.

"Your Grandmother has you so worry?" She laughed.

"Laugh all you want, Baa-chan will do damage just to find me. I told her, I was gonna come back in two weeks at best, it's been three week oh shit. Man what she's gonna do." Naruto was freaking out pretty bad. But then the Caretaker grabbed him by his shoulders and pressed her lips against his.

His eyes widen in shock. Soon she broke the kiss as a silence but shocked Naruto just stare.

"Calm down now?" She asked.

"I am." He told her.

"Good, now you don't know where this Island is, nor does your 'Baa-chan' she can worry all she wants, but it will do you no good." She told him, Naruto let out a deep sigh and gave a nod.

"Maybe, if I can make a small boat from the remains of the boat that brought me here?" He wondered. His stomach growl suddenly.

"Also I need some Ramen." He chuckled.

"That won't do you any good anymore I'm afraid." A frown came across her face.

"Zita and her warriors destroyed the remains of your boat. Also your Ramen…is gone...someone took it." She waited for his reaction.

"**NOT THE RAMEN!" **He shouted.

"You need to use your own way of survival. You can't rely on your modern food or things. This is an Island, far away from what age you live in. If you want to survive you have survive just like us." The Caretaker told the Uzumaki.

"If Zita or Vasp find or know I'm alive, I don't know they will do." He frowned.

"They're madly in love with you. It's the first time I've ever seen them so fixed on a single person. You must have done something to change them." She stared at him.

"Not much, I saved Zita when she got capture, and Vasp saved my life I own her. But I would be lying to myself if I didn't find them either of so beautiful." He told the Caretaker.

"Well one reason is good enough I suppose. But you are a handsome young man, I guess that a plus in my department." She chuckled while looking at him.

"I suppose so." He smiled for a moment before his frown return.

"Do you love them both or do you love just Zita or Vasp?" Caretaker asked him.

He pause for a moment, he looked at the Caretaker with an unsure look.

"Or does your heart belong to someone else?" She asked him.

"I don't know my luck with women always sucked. But now it became very twisted. I do feel bad for Vasp and Zita believe I betrayed her. I want to help Vasp save Zita and the others, but not the way she wants." Murder wasn't the way he wanted to save lives not live them by ending them.

"I do believe both of them need to be stopped." She told him.

"What your part in this?"

"What's my origin?" He nodded to her.

"Let's say I owned Zita my life. This place, this Island changed many lives. But I help those who seek me. Though I do own Zita for what she did for me. I do not support her way of living. But I also don't support Vasp's either. I have no village to live, this Island is my home. And this Bear is my friend." The Caretaker smiled at Naruto with her eyes closed.

'_At least there some sane people on this Island.'_ He smiled back at the Caretaker.

"Not everyone's crazy, some of us have been drove to the edge of no return. And some are just trying to survive." She told him.

"I understand, but still not a good way to live." He shook his head.

"I know, but we must survive any means. You will understand very soon." Her words made Naruto very uneasy.

"Sakrai," She spoke.

"Huh?" He looked confuse.

"My name," She told him.

"Thank you Sakrai." He said.

"Don't thank me yet Naruto. I may have helped you live. You own me and the ones whom spare you. I will collect on my end one day. But right now you need to rest."

"Can you teach me?" He asked her.

"Teach you what? Voodoo? My art of healing?" She asked him, but he shook her head.

"This whole Island is unknown to me. Can you teach me to become better? If Vasp and Zita are hunters I rather be the one hunting and not being hunted." He said with a serious look.

"Judging from your look alone you should know how." She laughed.

"Well I'm a Ninja, but there's so much my Jutsu can help me. There are other things out there my Jutsu or may not deal with." He told her.

"True, your little copy magic can be helpful when being hunted. But keep in mind Vasp and Zita are the Alphas of their village. They can hunt you down by smell alone trust me I've seen this…before." Sakrai frown.

"Yikes." He sweatdrop.

"But even they have their limits. You had a strong smell of the dead on you when they brought you to me. You used the corpses to hide from them didn't you?" She asked him.

"I did, I was wrong to do it. But I had no choice."

"It took us three days to get the smell off you. You should be grateful." She stare at him, he rubbed the back of his head.

"Thanks," But he suddenly paused "What…you gave me a bath…for three days…"

"Yes we did. The three of us together, we saw you full bare. I must say I enjoy the full view very much." She let out a pervy jiggle.

"How do you…repay someone on this Island?" He gulped down a spit.

"Sakrai we're back!" A woman's voice was heard.

"I'll show you…later." Sakrai winked.

Naruto saw two women approaching them the first woman had orange colored hair with green leafs that acted as a hair-braid. Her skin color was light tone, her eyes were light blue. The second woman was dark blonde hair her eyes were also light blue. Her skin tone was brown tan. Both women were taller than him like every other female on the Island, they were seven feet tall.

"Wow he's up?" The women were surprise.

The tan woman walked up to see Naruto she touched his chest where his heart was. The orange hair woman also touched his chest.

Naruto felt his chest ache with pain when they touched his chest.

"Don't touch you two. He's not finish healing completely. I told him he should rest, but like you he's a stubborn one." Sakrai smirk.

"To think he's the only male on the Island. He doesn't seem much?" The tan woman said.

'_I better start getting use looking up at these women.'_ He sighed in his thoughts.

"You think he can help us?" They looked at Sakrai.

"I'm not sure the heart is healing, but he's already up." Sakrai frown for a moment.

"Help you with what?" He looked at them with a deep stare.

"While you were out cold, some of our friends who left their village were capture by Vasp's warriors. We don't know if they are killed or eaten." The orange hair woman told him.

"Or both," The tan woman added.

"Vasp, how long has been since your friends were capture?" He asked the women.

"About few hours ago, if we act now we can save them." The orange hair woman told him. Naruto frown, he didn't want to get in the middle of this. But he wasn't going to do nothing.

"I'll help you." He told them, both women smiled.

"Hold on, what if Vasp discover you're alive? She will make you sure don't escape her or she'll kill you." Sakrai frown at the idea of helping the two women.

"Either way she'll know I'm alive. A surprise is a best course of action. Beside maybe their friends can help me with this problem between the two villages?" He told Sakrai.

"I see, very well. But how are you going to help them? If they spot a man, Vasp will know right away." Sakrai asked the Uzumaki.

Naruto closed his eyes and let out a small sigh. In a proof of smoke, the three women's eyes widen in shock for what they saw.

Standing before them was a long blonde hair woman, her eyes beautiful blue. Much like Naruto, she had three whisker mark lines on each cheek. Her breasts were large and perfectly round. Her hips were curvy. Standing before them was Naruto Uzumaki Female-Transformation Naruko.

"What the hell…" The tan woman said as the three women's jaw hung open.

"This is my Sexy-Jutsu." The transformation Naruto said.

"Wow even your voice changed." Sakrai noticed.

"Well this form isn't for good. I could use this to help you save your friend." Naruko smiled at the three women.

"Who knows maybe you can repay with that form and you're originally." Sakrai licked her lips.

"He-he-he um let go save your friends. Um what your name? I'm Naruto but I call this form Naruko." Naruko sweatdrop while Sakrai was checking out Naruto's female form.

"I'm Estelia." The orange hair woman said her name.

"I'm Zukral." The tan woman spoke her name.

**Vasp's Village:**

Naruko, Estelia and Zukral were hiding behind a large bush, Naruko peek out of the bush to see the front gate of Vasp's village. They would need to sneak around in order to get inside. There was only one way in the village and it was the front gate.

There two guards standing in front of the gate.

"We need something to keep them busy." Estelia whispered.

"Or we can kill them, but that double of our chance to zero." Zukral sighed.

Suddenly an idea came to Naruko.

"Wait here." She told them. Naruko walked to the left.

The two waited in the bush to see what Naruko was planning to do? But then the two saw Naruko but she wasn't alone, there were two Narukos. Two Narukos sneaked behind the guards and knocked them out by an orb of energy the two held in their right hands.

Naruko looked to where the girls were hiding and told them it was clear.

"What was that?" Estelia asked Naruko.

"Which one heh?" She knew they have questions.

"The copy and that attack," Zukral asked.

"I'm a Ninja I can do special things and that attack is one of the many special things I have in store." She said with a small smile.

"Let's go." Zukral said.

Inside the Village which belongs to Vasp. The village seems normal much like Zita's village, there were children and much like Zita's village, the whole village was filled with females left and right. But there was one thing different and Naruto was staring at it.

There before Naruko was a hanged woman, her arms were tie behind her back. There stabs wounds in the corpse's back, side, stomach. This corpse belong to Zita's village, Naruto remember seeing her that night when he escaped from Zita, this woman was one of Zita's warriors.

"Come on Naruko let's go." Estelia grabbed Naruko's left hand and pulled her away from the site.

The three sneaked around the village looking for the Zukral's and Estelia's friends.

"Cooking for Vasp, Cooking for Vasp I love cooking for Vasp." They heard a woman singing happily.

The peek from a nearby tent they saw a young woman. The young woman had long blonde hair her skin color was light-pinkish. She had tattoos on her shoulders and both forearms, they were black tiger strips.

The young tattoo woman was cutting large pair of meat with a bloody machete. She slides the cut meat into a large boiling pot.

Naruko saw from afar what was within the boiling pot. Within the boiling pot was head, a hand, tongue an unknown meat that Naruko didn't wanted to know.

Estelia shook Naruko's right shoulder and pointed in the air. There above, were six women hanging upside down tie together by a thick rope.

Zukral sneaked behind the woman and grabbed a frying pan and smacked the young woman on the head either knocking her out or killed her, Zukral wasn't sure.

Naruto grabbed the bloody machete and cut the rope as the six women fell to the ground hard.

"Wait…we're missing one more." Zukral spoke.

"Who's missing?" Naruko asked.

"Asulfa, she isn't here." Estelia noticed.

"Who she, is she another friend?" Naruko asked as both Zukral and Estelia nodded.

"Vasp has her you'll find her in Vasp's tent." One of Estelia's friends spoke.

"I'll go." Naruko told them.

"I'll go with you." Estelia said, but Naruko shook her head.

"You and Zukral need to get your friends out of here before they notice what going on. I'll make it quick ok? I'll save your friend, I promise." Naruko smiled at Estelia. Estelia frown at first but nod her head.

While Zukral and Estelia escaped the village with their friends, Naruko stayed within the village. There Naruko found Vasp's tent easily. Since Vasp was leader of the village, finding the biggest tent was the goal.

Vasp's tent wasn't guarded at all, which Naruko found very odd. But she kept her guard up no matter what. There once she was inside the large tent.

Naruko looked around for Estelia's friend Asulfa.

"Oh Naruto," Naruko heard Vasp's voice. Naruko froze with fear upon hearing her voice. But however she saw Vasp asleep in what appears to be a normal size bed.

'_Must be something she found it on the ship or something.'_ Naruko thought to herself.

Naruko looked around Vasp's tent as on walls were weapons from machetes to bladed weapons made from bones, there a giant bow. Then Naruko also notice Vasp had a large collection of body parts. There were large number of skulls on a small stand, but there was one spot not filled. The missing spot made Naruko frown as the name on that spot was Zita's.

"Hmmm, Naruto…lick me there…oh yeah." Vasp mumble in her sleep.

'_She did say she loves me. She really means it.'_ Naruko thought.

Vasp was asleep on her stomach. But when she turned over to sleep on her back, around her neck was Tsunade's necklace or rather his necklace.

"Please…stay with me…please." Vasp again spoke her in sleep.

Suddenly Naruko felt someone grab her right leg, looking down Naruko saw a red hair tan woman with light greenish blue eyes down on her knees. She had a chain collar around her neck.

"I'm here to help." Naruko told the woman.

"Are you Asulfa?" She nodded. Naruko took off the chain collar Asulfa.

"Let's go." Asulfa nod her head.

The sound of the chain collar hit the floor was loud. Vasp's eyes shot open upon hearing it. Vasp quickly rose up from her bed. Naruko grabbed Vasp by the back of her head and bash her head against her stand of skulls.

In a proof of smoke Naruko returned to Naruto.

"GO NOW! RUN!" Naruto shouted at Asulfa.

Vasp tackle Naruto to the floor.

"**I SAID GO!"** He shouted but this time his voice sounded darken.

Asulfa escaped while Naruto dealt with Vasp.

"Honey your alive. I'm so happy." Vasp smiled at her beloved.

Naruto didn't say anything to the woman that almost ended his life. Suddenly blood leak down from Vasp's forehead, Vasp licked her own blood and grin.

"You're the only one who can make me bleed. I suppose that make you even for more special." She chuckled.

Again he didn't speak only stare at the insane woman.

"You let my toy go I'm disappointed, now how else can I get off while my girls are away hunting?" She frown, but her frown quickly changed into a smile.

"Maybe you can take her place." Vasp told him, but Naruto only a blank stare look.

"Are you going to kill me or rape me?" He asked her.

"I don't know, but I rather have sexy-time love." Vasp grabbed Naruto toss him across her tent as he hit the floor.

Naruto got up from the floor. He was ready to take on Vasp. But Vasp smiled as she pointed at him or rather what's behind him.

Standing behind Naruto was group of angry looking Amazons, there standing in front of the group was Asulfa who was capture again. Beside her was the cook whom Zukral knocked out.

'_I could easily escape these girls, but I promise to bring Asulfa back. I'll play by their rules for now.'_ Naruto thought.

"He ruined dinner, let have him for dinner." The Cook spoke.

The Amazons walked towards Naruto, ready to jump him.

"Now, now, now girls I have a better idea. We're still have dinner Klicerel, Naruto here will be the one bringing us dinner." Vasp looked at the Uzumaki with a big grin.

"What do you want?" He asked her.

"For now sleep my dear, where you're going you'll be needing it." One of Vasp's warriors shot a dart at Naruto's neck. But however, Naruto looked at the one who shot the dart.

At first nothing happen, Naruto didn't feel anything. He looked at the women as they looked surprise it didn't work. But soon as he took a single step toward them, Naruto's sight started to burry up. He fell down to one knee.

He shook his head trying to fight it. But then everything went dark.

**Unknown location:**

**Thump…Thump…Thump…Thump.**

The sound of a heart beat. It echoes in the dark. The sound grew louder and louder.

"Naruto, oh Naruto, oh Naruto." He heard Vasp's calling out to him.

Naruto opened his eyes to see Vasp sitting down on a crate. Vasp was enjoying a fresh bowl of Ramen.

"Now I know why you enjoy this. This is pretty good." She chuckled. After finishing a bowl of Ramen, she threw it aside. Naruto notice the position he was in. He noticed his arms and legs were tie together by rope.

Vasp grabbed a bone knife and walked towards Naruto.

"Aw shit." He struggled to free himself.

"No-no-no." Vasp walked behind Naruto to show Asulfa and two guards standing behind him. Vasp held her bone knife against Asulfa's throat.

"What do you want?" He asked her.

"There's been some trouble my girls are having. A beast, it has been killing my girls for some time. And it really started to piss me off. I need my girls, without them we can't win against Zita. So I was thinking, maybe you can help us with our little problem. If you do this I'll free my cute little beauty here. If you don't I'll kill her where she's stands" Vasp explained.

"What is this beast? What make you think I can kill it?" He asked.

"Because I believe you can." She chuckle.

"Even if I say no you'll kill her anyway." He frowns with a deep angry stare.

"No, I am a woman of my word. I will free her if you do this." She told him.

"To what? You'll just find her and the others and try to murder them or murder your sister's women. What you'll won't change Vasp. The war won't end, not this way. Nothing will change until you and Zita are dead! **YOU'RE INSANE**!" He told the insane woman.

"I'm Insane? I'm the one crazy huh? No, you know what crazy huh? Ok I'll tell you." Vasp walled over to Naruto standing in front of him, she grabbed him by his cheeks forcing him to pay attention to her.

"Did I ever tell you what the definition of Insanity is?" She asked him, but Naruto gave her pausing stare which became a mean glare, but she kept on smiling.

"Insanity…is…doing the exact…same fucking thing…over and over again, expecting…shit to change. That…is crazy;" She let go of Naruto's face, She backed away from him. Sitting down on the craft that held the Ramen Naruto loved so much.

"But the first time somebody told me that…I dunno, I thought she was bullshitting me, so…I killed her. The thing is, okay…she was right." Vasp chuckled "And then I started seeing: everywhere I looked, everywhere I looked, all these fucking bitches, Zita and the rapes. Everywhere I looked, doing the exact same fucking thing…over and over and over and over again, thinking." Vasp paused for a moment before she goes on.

"This time, it's gonna be different; no, no, no, no, no, please…this time it's gonna be different" Vasp notice the stare her Uzumaki lover was giving her, his eyes bother her so. His sad eyes, she hated how they look. His eyes remind her of the early days of the Island when it was just Vasp and Zita.

"I am sorry, I don't like the way." Vasp kicked the large metal craft off a cliff in one single kick.

"You are looking at me." She growl "Okay? Do you have a fucking problem in your head? Do you think I am bullshitting you? Do you think I am lying? Fuck you! Okay? FUCK YOU!" She shouted in his face.

Vasp gasps, she caught herself it wasn't right taking her angry out on him, so she smiled.

"It's okay, baby. I'm gonna chill, my hubby. I'm gonna chill…the thing is…alright the thing is…" Vasp suddenly switch her behavior, she had joyful but insane look in her eyes.

"I killed you once already…and It's not like I am fucking crazy. It's ok…it's like water under the bridge. Did I ever tell you the definition…of insanity?" Vasp kissed Naruto on the lips, adding little tongue in their kiss.

Vasp grabbed Naruto by his right shoulder and held him over a large cliff where the lower area of the Island was.

"See you when you return my love." She dropped him.

**"YOU BITCH!"** He screamed.

"I LOVE YOU TOO BABY!" She yelled as he fell, Vasp blew a kiss at her 'lover' as he fell into the unknown bottom of the cliff.

She sighed with a love sick smile.

"I could just murder for him." She chuckle evilly.

**End of Chapter Five**

**Naruto is in deeper shit now, **

**Now before I go on I will say, this. The reason why naruto is passing out easy is because one he's body isn't at it best, two he had his heart remove from his body, three he's in unknown area, where the women strength are Jinchuuriki chakra level as he is if not higher.  
I'm not having Naruto super weak or out best, again he doesn't know the Island or what it got he's lost, this could happen to anyone even if they very strong. Naruto will get better as the story goes on, trust me.**

**Now to answer everyone big question, what naruto this is? This is Naruto is after they save Gaara and beat Sasori.**

**I know I said this chapter would have Lemon, but hey shit happen, but really I've decided lemon will be in next chapter, who Naruto gonna get lemon with? Will be shown in next chapter. **

**Many of you voted Zita more insane/crazy then Vasp. Hahaha I am surprise by the votes hahahaaha.**

**Yes I know I use those last few line from Far Cry 3, I believe it fit Vasp's personally with all the shit she's been through.**

**That's all for now everyone later!**


End file.
